familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Homiel Voblasts
|native_name_lang = |image_flag = Flag of Homyel Voblast.svg |flag_link = Flag of Homiel Voblasts |image_shield = Coat of arms of Homyel Voblast.svg |shield_size = |shield_link = Coat of arms of Homiel Voblasts |flag_size = |image_skyline = |imagesize = |image_caption = |image_map = Homiel Voblast in Belarus.svg |mapsize = |settlement_type = |subdivision_type = |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Administrative center |subdivision_name1 = Homiel |subdivision_type2 = Largest cities |subdivision_name2 = Homiel – 481,200 Mazyr – 111,800 Zhlobin – 72,800 |subdivision_type3 = Rayons |subdivision_name3 = 21 Cities – 17 Urban localities – 278 Villages – 2,608 |subdivision_type4 = City raions |subdivision_name4 = 4 |subdivision_type5 = |subdivision_name5 = |latd= |latm= |lats= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longs= |longEW= |area_total_km2 = 40361.66 |population_total =1426674 |population_as_of = 2013 |population_density_km2 =auto |elevation_max_m = |elevation_min_m = |elevation_footnotes = |image_dot_map = |dot_x = |dot_y = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |leader_title = Chairman |leader_name = |website = www.gomel-region.by }} Homiel Voblasts or Gomel Region ( , ) is one of the regions of Belarus. Its administrative center is Homiel]. The total area of the region is , the population in 2011 stood at 1,435,000 with the number of inhabitants per km2 at 36. Important cities within the region include: Homiel, Mazyr, Zhlobin, Svietlahorsk, Rechytsa, Kalinkavichy, Rahachow, Dobrush. Both the Homiel Voblasts and the Mahilyow Voblasts suffered severely after the Chernobyl nuclear reactor catastrophe.http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Chernobyl_radiation_map_1996.svg The Gomel Province borders the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone in places, and parts of it is designated as mandatory or voluntary resettlement areas as a result of the radioactive contamination. Administrative subdivision Homiel Voblasts comprises 21 Rayons and 2 city municipalities. The rayons comprise 278 selsovets, 17 cities and towns. Cities and towns * Hhomiel ( ) – 481,200 * Mazyr ( ) – 111,800 * Zhlobin ( ) – 72,800 * Svietlahorsk ( ) – 71,700 * Rechytsa ( ) – 66,200 * Kalinkavichy ( ) – 37,900 * Rahachow ( ) – 34,700 * Dobrush ( ) – 19,300 * Zhytkavichy ( ) – 16,900 * Khoyniki ( ) – 14,200 * Pietrykaw ( ) – 10,600 * Yel’sk ( ) – 10,000 * Buda-Kashalyova ( ) – 9,500 * Naroulia ( ) – 8.200 * Vietka ( ) – 7,800 * Chachersk ( ) – 7,700 * Vasilievichy ( ) – 4,500 * Brahin ( ) –- 3,700 * Turov ( ) – 3,200 City municipalities: Homiel, Mazyr. Geography Pripyatsky National Park covers 2% of the territory of the region. Eleven wildlife preserves of national importance cover 2.1% of the region. The extreme southern point of Belarus is located in Gomel Region, on the Dnieper River to the south of the urban-type settlement of Kamaryn, Brahin District. 3rd the largest lake in Belarus, Lake Chervonoye is situated in Gomel Region, Zhytkavichy District. Economy The processing industry is represented by alcohol, alcoholic beverage, wine, beer and soft drinks, vegetable-drying and canning industries. Transport Gomel Region is a major transport hub. Major railway junctions include Gomel, Zhlobin, and Kalinkavichy. Gomel is located at the intersection of the highways 95E Odessa – Kiev – St. Petersburg, Bakhmach – Vilnius, and M10 Bryansk – Brest. River transport is also common in the region with regular navigation on the Pripyat, Dnieper and Berezina rivers. Tourism The number of travel agencies in Homiel Voblasts has grown from 21 in 2000 to 54 in 2010. Main tourist destinations of the region are Pripyatsky National Park and Homiel. References External links *Gomel Regional Executive Committee *Homel Region: Epicentre Of Troubles That Bore Celebrities |North = |Northeast = |East = , |Southeast = , |South = and s, |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = }} Category:Homiel Voblasts Category:Voblasts of Belarus